


Team Mint

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi says “There’s a vaporeon in there” the same time Oikawa screeches “don’t you dare name that rattata after me!”</p><p>Seijou plays PokemonGo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Mint

A psyduck has just shown up at their lure when Hanamaki and Matsukawa appear. “Go away,” Oikawa says without looking up from his phone, his head still resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Can’t you see we’re on a date?”

“You’re sitting side by side on a bench while playing Pokemon Go,” Hanamaki points out and forces Oikawa to make room for him on said bench. “Besides, this is a public park. You can’t just sit here and hog all the pokestops.”

Oikawa groans when Psyduck jumps out of its second pokeball, and he’s forced to waste a razzberry on this jerk. “Iwa-chan, make them go away.”

Iwaizumi just grunts as he rapidly swipes through one of the three pokestops they’re within distance of. “Less talking, more catching.” He makes a noncommittal voice as Matsukawa declares he’s going over to the pond to look for water pokemon.

No one is surprised when Yahaba walks over ten minutes later, followed by Kyoutani. “Senpai! You’re all supposed to be studying for your exams!”

“I’m studying pokemon biology,” Hanamaki mumbles as he curves a pokeball at a cp 321 rattata. “And we need a study break.”

“Matsukawa-senpai is literally standing _in_ the pond!” Yahaba says, looking much like a child who’s embarrassed of his parents’ public behavior.

Iwaizumi says “There’s a vaporeon in there” the same time Oikawa screeches “don’t you dare name that rattata after me!”

Exasperated, Yahaba takes a seat on a patch of grass and opens his own app. He raises an eyebrow at Kyoutani, who wanders off at the sight of nearby dog walkers. His reluctant acceptance is followed by a period of peace until Yahaba’s phone rings away, blasting a shortened version of Snow Halation. “Watari just called. He says there’s a snorlax by the Family Mart.”

“No,” Hanamaki says, already standing up.

Oikawa makes a whining noise. “Family Mart is two blocks away. Iwa-chan, you go check it out! And take my phone with you!”

“Catch you own damn pokemon,” Iwaizumi says but accepts Oikawa’s phone regardless.

At the Family Mart, they find Watari surrounded by a group of grade schoolers sharing ice pops. Also present is Kunimi, looking bored as he transfers squirtles back to the professor for squirtle candy.

Hanamaki peers over Kunimi’s screen. “What the fuck. Where are you finding all these squirtles?!” He ignores Kindaichi circling around the konbini, obviously trying to hatch an egg.

“They just come into my house.” Kunimi shrugs.

“I’m coming to your house!” Hanamaki declares while Iwaizumi looks around. The snorlax, unfortunately, is already gone.

“I have an idea,” Oikawa says when Iwaizumi returns with two melona bars. He opens his mouth and whines about a brain freeze when Iwaizumi sticks a bar into his mouth. “If we put a lure in our gym, first years will have no choice but to come to practice.

“There’s no pokestop in our gym.”

Oikawa seems to consider this for a moment. “I’m going to submit one to Nintendo. They’ve gotta make the framed photo of you arm wrestling Kyouken-chan a pokestop!”

That’s when Matsukawa yells from the pond, “Hey! I found a gyarados!”


End file.
